


The Adventures of Shirou Ogami

by hartbun



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear of Heights, Flirting, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moulting Feathers, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: Shirou Ogami was not a god.Shirou Ogami was a tired old dog.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Ogami Shirou/Pinga
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	1. Dad

Shirou sighed, sipping his coffee and glancing at that morning’s newspaper. Michiru was chatting about her plans with Nazuna that day, but he only half paid attention. Something about signing autographs for the idol’s fans. He had no interest in such things, but slowly nodded and grunted in response in between sips of his coffee. The crinkled paper in his hands read something about their recent success in saving Anima-city.

“I’ll be home late tonight, don’t wait up dad!” she called as she swiftly cleared her plate and walked towards the door. Shirou glanced up in time to see her tail swish past the door frame. Shirou grumbled to himself. That girl had taken to calling him ‘dad’ recently. He wasn’t sure why. Probably just to get under his skin, he thought to himself. He drained the rest of his coffee, leaving it in the sink as he went to his office.

* * *

Michiru came charging into his office, a basketball tucked under her arm. She had her jacket tied around her waist, and from the looks of it she had been practicing all morning. Shirou didn’t bother looking at the tanuki girl in question, the paperwork in front of him had his full attention. Michiru frowned when her entrance only gained her the sound of a scratching pen.

“What are you working on?” she asked, clearly not interested. Shirou raised his eyes from his work to look at her. 

“Boring stuff,” he grunted. His eyes returned to the papers. Michiru’s frown deepened. She set the basketball down on the desk, folding her arms over it and resting her chin on it. She stared at him the same way Kuro did when he reached for the treats. Shirou’s eye twitched. “It’s not anything you would be interested in,” he said, trying to clue her in. 

“Sounds like you could use a break,” she quickly said. Shirou raised an eyebrow. She grinned at him, eagerly tapping her fingers against the basketball.

“I need to get this done,” he said curtly. Michiru didn’t seem satisfied by that, and picked the ball up off his desk.

“It can probably wait. Plus aren’t breaks good for productivity in the long run?” She sounded like she had ulterior motives. Shirou grumbled, giving in and placing his pen down.

“What do you want?” he said less like a question and more like a command. Michiru pretended to look surprised by the question. She tossed the basketball up and down in her hands.

“Well maybe you could use some physical activity? Why not play some basketball with me? It’ll be fun dad-” There it was again. The way Michiru so freely used that word around him. She had to be messing with him. However the sweet smile on her face hid any malicious intent. She almost looked like an innocent kid who wanted to play basketball. She bounced on her feet, her sneakers making an annoying squeaking sound. “Well? Come on it’s a great day out. Just a couple throws?”

Shirou grumbled, shucking off his trench coat and hanging it over his chair. “Just a couple, if it’ll make you leave me alone…” Michiru’s face lit up with glee.

“Yes! I will-promise!” She said, holding her hand up in a likely false oath. Shirou stood up, following her to the roof.

Maybe a small break wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Shirou was woken up from his already light sleep by sniffling coming from another room in the house. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He could tell the sound was coming from Michiru’s room. He debated whether or not the problem could wait until morning, but another stifled sob convinced him. The man sighed, hauling himself off the couch and climbing the stairs to Michiru’s room.

He knocked lightly on the door. All he got in response was a small hiccup and a pathetic sounding “go away.” Shirou decided it would be best not to heed those words, and instead opened the door. Peering inside, he saw Michiru curled up on the bed, squeezing the life out of a poor pillow. She buried her face in the thing, using it to muffle her sobs. Shirou felt a twinge of sadness in his chest for the poor girl. “Michiru,” he found himself saying. This earned him an upward glance from the tanuki in question.

“I told you to go away,” she murmured. Shirou walked to her bed, sitting down by the edge. She quickly looked away, wiping away her stray tears. 

“What’s the matter?” Shirou asked, doing his best to make his voice softer. Michiru shook her head, mumbling something into her pillow. Shirou rolled his eyes. “Even with my hearing I can’t understand what you just said.” Michiru looked conflicted.

“I had a nightmare,” she blurted out. Shirou was surprised by this. Michiru always seemed like a tough girl, Shirou never would have thought she would be plagued by nightmares. And he never would have imagined she would be so affected by one. She laughed bitterly. “Isn’t that dumb?” She mumbled. Shirou sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not,” he said. Michiru looked up at him, her eyes still wet yet wide. Shirou looked away. “I know a thing or two about nightmares...they aren’t dumb…” Michiru sat up, enveloping him in a sudden and tight hug. 

“It was back when everyone was getting Nirvasyl Syndrome, except this time you didn’t go back to normal! It felt so real...I really thought that you might not come back…” Shirou blinked in surprise. He couldn’t help feeling like this was his fault. He was so stupid for letting himelf get infected so easily. But Michiru buried her face in his shoulder, her cheeks getting tears on his shirt. “But I know you’re ok...I’m glad you’re ok dad…” Shirou’s face softened. That damned word again. He shook his head, putting an arm around Michiru.

“Yeah...that won’t happen again Michiru, I promise…” Michiru smiled.

“It better not,” she giggled, lightly punching his arm. Shirou smiled too. 

If Michiru wanted to call him her dad, maybe he didn’t really mind that much.


	2. Feathers

Shirou let out an exasperated groan. He twirled the object of his disdain around in his fingers, almost admiring the white feather in his hand. It was one of many, the rest currently scattered all over the bed, as well as the floor in the room. Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose, tossing the feather to the floor along with the rest. This was the third time this week he had to clean up Pingua’s feathers from their bed. 

He knew it wasn’t the albatross’ fault, he had warned Shirou ahead of time this was usually around when his feathers started moulting. However it was different from when Shirou usually shed his fur, he had now fully realized, since feathers were more of a hassle to clean up. And Pingua himself seemed not to want to clean up either. Shirou grumbled, sweeping up as many of the things as he could and disposing of them. 

He walked out onto the roof of the Beastman co-op, to see Pingua morphed into his albatross form, shaking off a few more feathers. He had taken off his jacket, shirt, and scarf, and brushing himself down of any stray fluff he had missed. Shirou cleared his throat loudly, attracting the birds’ attention. Pingua looked up, smiling at him. 

“Good morning,” he called. Shirou grumbled, not agreeing with his sentiment. Pingua caught onto his frustration, letting out a sheepish laugh. “Sorry about the feathers, you know how it is,” he said, morphing back to his human form. Shirou glanced away, grumbling to himself.

“Do you have to morph when you’re in bed? You get those things everywhere,” he muttered. Pingua pulled his shirt on over his head. 

“Sorry, morphing in my sleep is a force of habit. It’s common for beastmen in the military,” he said, pulling his jacket on. He twirled his scarf around, walking over to Shirou with a smile on his face. “Thanks for putting up with this though,” he added, pecking a small kiss on Shirou’s cheek. Shirou grumbled, a light blush already coming onto his cheeks. He always forgave Pingua too easily, he thought. 

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Just clean your feathers off the bed next time you do.” He glanced at Pingua, noticing a small feather sticking to his hair. He reached up, plucking it off. Pingua laughed. 

“Alright, alright, I will. But maybe next time you can help me get the rest off.” Shirou raised an eyebrow at him.

“You just want me to see you shirtless,” he stated. Pingua burst out laughing, and Shirou felt the blush on his cheeks deepen. Pingua doubled over, putting a hand on Shirou’s shoulder for balance. Shirou almost swatted his hand away. Pingua was lucky he had a cute laugh. 

The man stood up, wiping a tear out of his eye. “Maybe I do,” he said with a wink. “But moulting is a pain as is, having someone get the feathers off my back for me would be a big help,” he said. Shirou sighed.

“This better be over soon,” he said. 

“It will be, just a couple more days,” he assured, walking past Shirou and going back into the building. “I’ll bring you a coffee for your trouble,” he smiled as he went inside. Shirou wondered how he ever even ended up with someone like him as he wandered in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rare pair time


	3. Blood

Michiru had a scar on her arm.

It wasn’t very prominent under her fur, barely visible if you didn’t know it was there. It had healed easily, and Michiru herself even forgot it was there. If someone noticed and asked about it, she would laugh and comment about some dog biting her, before moving on to something else. To her, it was just another scratch, like a basketball injury or a scrape she’d gotten as a child. 

But to Shirou, it stood out to him as bright as day. 

The way the teeth marks wrapped around her bicep. The wound was small, but deep. He knew it must have caused her great pain. She had played it off, acting like she was fine. But Shirou knew what it looked like to fake a smile, telling others you weren’t in pain when you were hurting. Michiru couldn’t fool him. 

Shirou had apologized profusely after the fight with Sylvasta. She said she wouldn’t accept any kind of apology. “I’ve already forgiven you,” she said, a smile on her face. Shirou felt like something inside him was breaking every time she smiled at him like that. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness. Still, he would leave candy bars and other small peace offerings on her desk in a silent gesture. She never brought it up with him. 

Shirou wouldn’t sleep well at night. Not that he did before, but it was worse now that he had some fresh guilt on his mind. He would lay in bed, covers kicked off staring at the ceiling until the sun came up. Luckily, being immortal with rapid healing meant he didn’t need as much sleep as a normal beastman. It didn’t help with the deep lines under his eyes though. 

He still remembered the taste of her blood, and the feeling of her body going limp in his hands. The way she’d stopped moving so easily. All the other beastmen had forgotten their experience when they went savage. Their minds couldn’t handle the stress they’d experienced, so at the most they got faint memories, or nightmares. But Shirou remembered every second. Every bloody and agonized second. The look of horror on Michiru’s face. Her blood on his lips. 

He would have nightmares, just like other beastmen. You name it, he dreamed about it. Michiru never waking up, him not stopping, tearing through everything he saw. Michiru running away from him, tears in her eyes. The people caging him up like the dog he was. He would drag himself off his bed every morning, hoping the next night might be better. 

Michiru hadn’t screamed. She hadn’t made a sound when he bit her. She just went limp. Shirou was silently grateful. If she had screamed, it would have haunted him worse than any nightmare. He remembered Nazuna shouting her name, and her sobs when she thought she was gone. Nazuna still avoided him.

Shirou had shut himself up in his office. For the last few days he wouldn’t even leave the room until he was sure no one was around to see him. He knew they were starting to worry about him, but he couldn’t bring himself to face them. He was just relieved Pingua was out of town, so he wouldn’t be able to see him like this. Although he wasn’t looking forward to explaining things when he returned. 

Shirou glanced at the empty mug of coffee on his desk. Not detecting anyone in the co-op, he sighed, pushing himself up and taking the mug into the kitchen. Even though his nose didn’t pick up on anyone in the house, he was still relieved no one was in the kitchen. Being alone in the house was better anyway. More coffee for him. 

Taking the coffee pot from the machine, he drained the rest of the liquid into his mug. He took a long drink from it. The coffee was still hot enough to burn his mouth, but he didn’t care. It would heal anyway. He felt the burn going down his throat, and it healed just as quickly. He cleared his throat to be sure, before putting his mug in the sink. Maybe coffee wasn’t a good idea. 

As he thought that, he heard the door open, followed by the strong smell of worn sneakers and sweat. Michiru had come back.

Panic shot through him, and Shirou considered making a run for his office. Before he could decide however, Michiru came bounding into the room, a smile on her face. She had been hanging out with Nazuna again that day. However as soon as she came in and saw him leaning over the sink, her smile faded. Almost looking surprised, she stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out. Shirou cringed to himself. He hadn’t seen her in a few days. “I mean, it’s just that I’ve been kind of worried about you,” she added carefully, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, back and forth. Her nervous habit. Shirou sighed. He didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable. He should just go before he makes things worse. 

“Just working on a case,” he grunted. “I need to get back to work.” He tried to brush past her to get to his office, but she stopped him. 

“Hey! This is an intervention, we need to talk!” she said, holding her arms out to block the door. Shirou’s eyes immediately drifted to the scar on her arm. Michiru followed his eyes, hers suddenly widening in realization. “Oh, Shirou…” she said, voice softening. Shirou quickly looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I need to go,” he said in a pathetic attempt to make her leave him alone. It didn’t work, and instead she pushed him towards the kitchen table. Shirou simply allowed her, thinking he would be able to assure her nothing was wrong and he could go about his day. She forced him into a chair, and sat across from him. She folded her hands, resting her chin on top of them. 

“I know you’re upset about something,” she started. ‘Here we go’, Shirou thought. “And it has to do with this,” she added, showing him her arm, moving her fur so that the scar was visible. Shirou visibly cringed, looking away. Michiru moved her arm away. “So I was right,” she concluded. Shirou sighed, nodding in defeat.

“Yes,” he mumbled. “I don’t like thinking about what I did to you.” He looked down at the table, studying the patterns in the wood. Michiru frowned. 

“I know, but you should talk about it. You’ll feel better.” She said, her eyes pleading him to tell her how she could help him. Shirou slumped back in his chair, feeling drained. 

“I thought I killed you,” he whispered. 

“But you didn’t. It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I already told you, I forgive you,” Michiru said. Shirou ran a hand down his face, shaking his head again.

“I haven’t forgiven myself though. I hurt you, because I was stupid enough to give into the syndrome. If I had been stronger, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I’m supposed to be the one protecting you.” Michiru frowned, taking in every word he said. “It’s fine, I can handle it on my own,” he quickly added. At that, Michiru stood up, walking around the table to him, and before he could ask what she was doing, she enveloped him in a hug.

Shirou sat frozen for a minute, not expecting the contact. Michiru squeezed her arms around him tighter, and Shirou suddenly felt calmer than he had for the first time in a long time. “It’s ok Shirou, you don’t always have to be the strong one,” she said quietly. Shirou took in her words. He found his arms around her, returning the hug. 

“I’m just tired,” he mumbled into her shoulder. Michiru smiled a bit, pulling away. 

“Then I order you to go get some rest, or else,” she said, putting on a fake commanding voice. Shirou smiled a bit, rolling his eyes. Michiru always had a weird way of getting him to laugh. He stood up, ruffling her hair. 

“Fine, thanks Michiru,” he said. He could hear here standing there, in stunned silence as he walked back to his room. 

Shirou walked to his bed, hanging up his coat. Staring at the mostly unused pillow for a moment, he shook his head before climbing into bed. He pulled the covers over himself, falling asleep more quickly than he had in the past 1000 years. 

He slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shirou is a tired dad and michiru is his gay daughter bye


	4. Heights

Shirou was not afraid of heights.

The silver wolf, the thousand year old guardian of beastmen, defender of anima city, Shirou Ogami, did not have a fear of heights. 

Sure, Shirou had taken plenty of falls in the past few months. He took a tumble down the medical center tower with Michiru clutched in his arms. The poor girl was pale as a sheet once they hit solid ground, but luckily she only had a couple scrapes on her legs. And then there was the time he had stopped Pingua from attacking the mayor, which was returned by him being flung him to hell and back against the side of a building. Pingua apologized profusely once they had reunited, but Shirou wouldn't hear any of it. And of course afterwards he was dropped from the same medical building only to be saved by Michiru. Not to mention after learning about Nirvasyl syndrome, where he responded by jumping out a window and going rouge. Shirou had to patch himself up alone that night.

Sure, he had a few experiences with falls, but Shirou was not afraid of heights. The only reason he kept the curtains closed in his office now was because the city streets below were distracting him from his work. Not because looking at the ground below made him feel nauseous. Every time Michiru would come bounding into his office and comment about how dark it was in there, she would pry the curtains back open.

She would laugh about how he was turning into a vampire, or how sitting in the dark was bad for his eyesight. Shirou would just grunt in response, hoping she would leave soon. It took all of Shirou’s willpower to wait until the girl had left before tugging them back over the window, while avoiding looking at the street. Was it always so far away? Shirou would then sigh, sitting back down. 

Michiru always meant well, but he just preferred working with no distractions. That was all it was. Because Shirou wasn’t afraid of heights.

He didn’t go onto the roof of the co-op as much anymore. 

Michiru would usually invite him to play basketball with her when he wasn’t working, and Shirou would politely decline. 

“Why not? It’s a perfect day out! Plus I know you’re just gonna do that boring paperwork in the dark again. Just take a break,” she said. She could tell something was up (there was always something these days), but Shirou couldn’t admit the truth. 

Which was not that he had a fear of heights.

“It’s important, I need to get it done today,” he grunted, bringing his third cup of coffee that day back to his office. Michiru pouted. She got up off the table, following him to his office. Shirou almost closed the door in her face, but she pushed her way past him and into the dark office.

“Are you serious? Just look at this place! Even Kuro looks miserable!” She pointed to the crow in question, who was sat on his usual perch. Kuro let out a sad chirp, feathers drooping. Michiru went over to the poor bird. “Birds need sunlight don’t they? Come on the both of you can take a break with me!” Kuro lifted his head, tweeting in agreement. Michiru giggled, the bird flying off his perch and landing on Michiru’s shoulder. Shirou shook his head, sitting down at his desk.

“I have to work,” he muttered. Michiru groaned, but accepted that he likely wasn’t coming outside today. 

“Fine then, grumpy old man,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him before leaving the office, Kuro still perched on her shoulder. Shirou sighed, shaking his head and sipping from his mug. He just had a lot of work to do, that was all. It’s not that he was avoiding the roof, which seemed to get more high up every time he went up there. He was just busy. This paperwork couldn’t wait, he thought to himself, unconvincingly. He picked up a pen, filling out the next boring paper.

* * *

Pingua had come home recently from his latest trip. He landed just outside the co-op, and had barely taken off his hat and goggles before Shirou ran out to see him. Shirou greeted the albatross warmly, taking in his long faded scent. The two hugged so tightly and so long, Pingua thought he might stop breathing, but Shirou pulled away just before he ruptured a lung. 

“Sorry,” Shirou muttered. Pingua smiled, putting a hand around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Shirou felt his cheeks tinge with a blush. If he was in his wolf form, his tail would probably be wagging. 

“Don’t be, I missed you too,” he said. The two walked inside, Pingua setting his bag down and shedding his jacket. He stretched, taking in the familiar surroundings. “It’s been a while since I was in Anima city, seems like things have changed a bit,” he remarked. Shirou shrugged.

“Not much,” he said. Pingua grinned, and something told Shirou he knew what he was about to say. 

“Why don’t we go for a flight? Just the two of us, sounds nice doesn’t it?” Shirou bit his lip, trying to find the right words. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he definitely wanted to. And he definitely didn't have a fear of heights, or flying, or anything like that. Pingua saw his apparent discomfort, frowning.

“Hey what’s the matter? Don’t tell me you found another flying partner,” he joked. But Shirou didn’t laugh. What was he supposed to say?

“It’s just...it’s late, and I have work tomorrow. And it’s probably not a good idea to be flying around in the dark,” he rambled on. Pingua looked surprised. 

“If you don’t want to it’s alright, we don’t have to,” he assured him. Shirou shook his head.

“I’m not afraid of heights,” he blurted out. Pingua’s eyes widened, and Shirou looked away, mentally smacking himself for saying that. Pingua must think he’s weak, what kind of protector of beastmen is afraid of heights? “I’m not afraid of heights…” he said quietly. Pingua put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well it’s ok if you are Shirou, I wouldn’t blame you. Is that what this is about?” Shirou could hear the pity in his voice. It made him feel weak. He wanted to curl up in a ball and avoid his worried gaze. 

“It’s pathetic,” he mumbled. 

“No it isn’t, please talk to me Shirou,” Pingua said, his voice soft. Shirou relaxed a bit, suddenly feeling stupid for getting so worked up. He let Pingua guide him over to the bed, and they sat down next to each other. Pingua took his hand in his own, the sensation was calming. Shirou really missed his scent. 

“I don’t have a fear of heights,” he started. “But lately it’s... become difficult for me to be in high up places without feeling anxious. It reminds me of other times when I was...falling…” Pingua had a guilty expression on his face. “It’s alright, I’m not upset with you,” Shirou quickly added. Pingua still shook his head.

“Well clearly this is bothering you, and I played a part in that. I’m still so sorry Shirou,” he said. Shirou cursed himself.

“Don’t be,” he said, gripping Pingua’s hand. Pingua looked at their hands, smiling slightly. 

“Well I still feel like a terrible person for what I did, but I’ll make it up to you,” he said, smiling wider this time.

“What are you talking about?” Shirou asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well obviously we can’t go around flying like this, so I’ll help you get over your fear,” he said, determined. Shirou groaned.

“Please don’t,” he mumbled, but Pingua grinned, determined. He could tell the albatross was already planning something to get him over his fear. 

“Too late, you know me puppy,” he said, pecking his cheek. Shirou blushed, and Pingua pulled away to take off his scarf and boots. “Some of my comrades in the military would get nervous about flying, so we had a few exercises to help them get back in the air. So you’ll be ready to fly again before you know it,” he said. Shirou sighed, smiling a bit. It was nice how much he was willing to try. 

Shirou got up, removing his jacket and boots as well. The two climbed into bed, Shirou nuzzling close to Pingua. Pingua laughed a bit, holding him closer. 

“I missed you Shirou,” he said softly. 

“You too,” he grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons shirou has a fear of heights after falling so much like wow he falls a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this is going to be something different than what I usually do  
> Probably more of a collection of fics with some continuity
> 
> I rlly love bna tho, especially shirou o//o


End file.
